The present invention relates to supports, and more particularly, to a support having a rod bearing dividers for separating loop forming objects being stored from one another.
Looped objects such as necklaces, bracelets, and the like, must from time to time be retrieved from storage for use. In the case of jewelry, it is desirable to observe and select from stored articles of jewelry. Also, small articles such as necklaces and bracelets are difficult to grasp if bunched together, as may occur in storage. Apparatuses intended to address the above concerns would find utility.